


At First Glance

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Erotica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-02
Updated: 2007-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione is stunned by what she sees in the shower.





	At First Glance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Prompted by "Shower"  


* * *

The freckles were everywhere.

Flowing from the face, over the forehead and, Hermione supposed, underneath the brilliant hair. 

She recaptured the trail as they ran down the back of the neck, spreading across strong shoulders and down the spine, splattering firm buttocks and down legs.

Hermione stared quite bemused, and the owner of the fascinating expanse turned toward her.

It was the sight of soapy water running between pert dabbled breasts that broke Hermione from her revere.

She shook her head.

“I’m sorry Ginny.”

“What for?”

“For staring just now. It was terribly rude.”

Ginny grinned. “Don’t worry.” She said. “It’s the freckles. All the girls in my dorm stared when they first saw me dressing.”

“I don’t think I’ve met anyone with as many as you.”

Ginny shook her head and turned back into the stream of the shower presenting her back once again to Hermione.

“Of course you have.” She said. “Ron has at least as many freckles as I do.”

“Well of course he has but…..”

“You just haven’t seen all of them?”

“No of course not! How could I?” Hermione was certain that the burning blush, like Ginny’s freckles, had spread over he own naked body.

Ginny laughed into the spray and turned to wink at Hermione.

“I bet you want to….”


End file.
